


Public Humiliation

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the time Eli dared Clare to scream of the top of her lungs? Well Clare Edwards just gotten her revenge on the green eye boy. Eclare! Short Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and will not own Degrassi.

**Public Humiliation**

**...**

**Eclare fanfiction**

**...**

**One Shot**

Oh lord he should of said no to this shit. But how can you say no to a sapphire eye beauty Clare Edwards. The cute grin on her face telling him she got him. Her one little figure poked his chest and then traced circles like one of the girls on those cheap 1950's fics. His own heart throbbed against his chest and his own breathe caught in his throat, looking in her shining sparking blue eyes.

"Please, Eli. I really need them." She pleaded, her voice reached his ears and he couldn't get her out. He closed his eyes as he let out a huge breath, she got him. She didn't have to do much to get her way with him these days. He would jump off the Degrassi building if she asked him to in a heartbeat. Hopefully, she wouldn't ask that of him.

"Fine, blue eyes." He breathe out and her smile widened, tackling him in a huge hug that almost crushed him. Oh this is so worth the public humiliation he is so going to face within a few minutes. Warmth both entered the two of them and Eli didn't want to pull apart just yet.

"Now go, I don't have all day, Goldsworthy." She smirked, handed him a five dollar bill, and he snatched it with a groan.

"Get the extra long ones."

"yeah, yeah, driving to the store in a hearse buying some maxi pads. Very funny, Edwards." He smirked, walking to 'Morty'. He felt Clare's amazement gaze, and her footsteps radiated behind him. Then he stopped walking, and he just didn't glance behind his shoulder.

"Coming?"

"I'm not missing the chance that the famous Elijah Goldsworthy humiliate himself.


End file.
